thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters Mentioned But Not Seen
Sometimes people are mentioned that aren't in a story. Sometimes, they are mentioned but never seen, again. Billie Jenkins was mentioned in issue #3, but not seen until issue #5. Cole Turner was mentioned in issue #6, but not seen until issue #9. Prue Halliwell was mentioned several times, but, until #15, she'd only been seen in a photograph of her and her sisters as children. This is a place for all those characters who were mentioned in the comics, but as have not been seen. Of course, if they do show up, they get moved, but for now, here they are. Humans The non-magical kind like Darryl Morris, are among the most frequent in this group, but magical ones belong here too if they are human. 'Beth Whittlesey' She survived the Woogy, but missing, presumed dead does not look good for her. 'Christy Jenkins' Billie's older sister who she was forced to kill when Christy turned on her. While talking to Cole, Prue told him that "that blonde and her sister" shouldn't have been able to be evenly matched with the Charmed Ones. 'Contractors' 'Dan Gordon' 'Dr. Phil' Dr. Phil is an advice show hosted by Phil McGraw. One of Phoebe's fans wishing her to marry them to their love, said that they liked Phoebe more then Dr. Phil. 'Former Owners of Halliwell's' 'Henry's Inspector Friend' Paige told Piper that Henry's inspector friend gave them access to records of recent "John Doe"s. 'Marcy Steadwell' Marcy might have been annoying, but she didn't deserve to die. 'Max Jones' Brittany Reynolds boyfriend was never seen, but he did call Piper and Phoebe to let them know about Brittany's death. 'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews' 'Mr. Javitz' Since the nonmagical got magical abilities he sees random glimpses of the future, but "not even lottery numbers. Completely useless!" He is married to Mrs. Javitz and they have grandchildren. 'Owen Grant' He survived the succubus, but he was killed, most likely by Hogan. 'Prue's Date' When Cole arrived Prue thought her date was the one on the other side of the door. Later she learned that Cole did something not permanent to her date in order to keep him from interrupting Cole's chance to talk to her. 'Tyler's Parents' Tyler Michaels' parents. Since it is unknown if these are adopted parents or foster parents, it is unknown if they have the last name of Michaels or not. After Tyler pretty much burned their house down, Piper and Paige invited them to move into the Halliwell Manor until they could find a place to stay. This gave them the idea to bring other innocents under their roofs. Magical Allies 'Magic School Teachers' 'Mrs. Winterbourne' Demons 'Charon' 'Demon with Half a Face' 'Javna' When Brittany Reynolds, an innocent the Charmed Ones saved from Javna, died and then aged, Piper and Phoebe suspected that maybe another similar demon attacked Brittany. The page about Javna is seen when they are trying to research this idea, but Javna is not ever actually seen. 'The Triad' "The Triad is a collective of powerful upper-level demons. Virtual Emperors of the Underworld, when together, the powers of this evil cabal increase exponentially and there is no known method of vanquishing them. Though unconfirmed, rumors persist of splinter groups seeking to carry out their own agendas." 'Thorn Demon' 'Water Demon' 'Zankou' Though there is a picture with Zankou's entry in The Sourcebook, he has not appeared in the series other than a mention in Charmed Lives, therefore, he belongs here. "One of the most powerful Demons of the Underworld, Zankou is a threat to all that is good and feared even by his own kind. So great were his abilities and ambitions, he once contested The Source for control of the Underworld and was banished as punishment. After teaming with the Charmed Ones to defeat the Avatars, Zankou continued his evil ways and was vanquished when he united with the Spiritual Nexus located under the Halliwell Manor." The Charmed Ones were glad he wasn't around, but teenage witches still aren't fun to deal with. After Paige finished complaining about teenager witches, and Phoebe told her just wait until the twins came into their powers, Piper commented that, "Yeah, but I'll still﻿ take this grief over fighting Zankou any day". Magical Beings 'Finn' Finn was a golem who Paige met and befriended. He was destroyed by his creator. When discussing the Source's new look, Paige commented that the last golem they dealt with (Finn) was "way hotter". 'Neena's Twins' Neena and her Beloved had a pair of twins while with the all. Their daughter was the mother of all witches while their son was the father of all warlocks. 'Neena's Other Children' Neutral Beings 'Avatars' "Avatars are neither good nor evil. They possess immense power and exist outside time and space. The Avatars viewed the constant battle between good and evil as pointless and enlisted Leo to convince The Charmed Ones to assist them in creating a perfect world. When the price for that perfect world proved too high, The Charmed Ones allied with the demon Zankou to undo the false paradise they had helped create." Fictional Characters 'Harry Potter' Tyler protested that Harry Potter didn't make the older children leave Hogwarts when it was time for the battle to begin. 'Jiminy Cricket' Prue asks Cole when he turned into Jiminy Cricket to which he replied when he became the mayor of Deadtown. 'Snow White' Category:Extra Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Friends & Allies Category:Enemies & Villains Category:Innocents Category:Unknown Species Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Human Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Neutral & Undetermined Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Volume 1 Category:Volume 2 Category:Volume 3 Category:Volume 4 Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Comic Characters